Chocolate
by Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP
Summary: Era incrível como aqueles lábios ficavam ainda mais saborosos com o delicioso sabor do chocolate. T por conter incesto. Namikazecest/MinaNaru.


Olá, pessoas n.n

Eu sei que andei sumida e tal, mas... Poxa, minha imaginação não colabora comigo ú.ù

Dessa vez eu vim com um Namikazecest!!! 3 Tem poucas fics desse casal, pelo menos brasileiras, então eu resolvi dar uma ajudinha. n.n

Eu posso ter me baseado inconscientemente nas fics da Lyara, por tanto, já estou colocando os créditos x3 Eu ando re-re-re-relendo muitas fics dela ultimamente, então nunca se sabe... ó.o

Summary: Era incrível como aqueles lábios ficavam ainda mais saborosos com o delicioso sabor do chocolate.

Aviso: Essa fanfic contem yaoi e encesto entre pai e filho. Se não gosta, pode ir clicando naquele "X" bonitinho no canto superior direito da tela. Caso contrario, divirta-se e ajude o yaoi e o Namikazecest a dominar o mundo!

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Hidan, meu neguinho com cara de haper americano, é todinho meu! E ai de quem tentar dizer o contrario! \Ò.ó/

oOoOOoOoOOoOo

**Chocolate**

Um garotinho loiro chegou correndo em casa e foi direto para o seu quarto. Era hoje que seu pai iria voltar de viajem e ele mal podia esperar para vê-lo.

Ele tirou rapidamente o uniforme escolar, substituindo-o por uma camiseta azul, como seus olhos, e uma calça perolada.

Desceu correndo as escadas que dariam para a sala de estar e sentou-se no sofá. Não que tenha durado muito. Ele logo se levantou e foi para a cozinha, atrás de algo doce que acalmasse sua ansiedade. _Torta de chocolate_. Perfeito. Serviu-se de um pedaço generoso e foi sentar-se novamente no sofá, dessa vez saboreando o delicioso gosto do chocolate derretendo em sua boca.

_Click._

Minato entrou em casa, completamente cansado, louco para cair na cama e dormir por três dias diretos, porém, foi apenas o pequeno ato de olhar o seu Naruto com os dedos cheios de chocolates, chupando-os avidamente com sua pequena boca, que todo o cansaço se esvaiu por completo, dando lugar a um calor. Um calor que ele já conhecia muito bem. Um calor que ele só sentia quando via o seu Naruto.

O loirinho ainda não havia notado a presença dele, então Minato aproveitou-se dessa situação e se aproximou, sorrateiramente, de Naruto abraçando-o por trás, assustando um pouco o menor, que o olhou temeroso, para sorrir logo depois.

- Otou-san!! – Disse o loirinho abraçando maior, pelo pescoço, com força.

Minato pegou o menor no colo, abraçando- o.

- Sentiu saudades, Naru? – Indagou, olhando nos olhos do menor, que sorria.

- Sim, muita!!

-Que bom, pois eu também senti muito a sua falta... – Disse dando um selinho leve nos lábios do menor, que ficou instantaneamente corado. Para Minato, não existia coisa mais linda no mundo do que aquele rostinho corado.

Minato sentou-se no sofá, com seu pequeno no colo, olhando-o pensativo.

- O que houve, Naru? – Indagou Minato, ao perceber o olhar curioso de seu filho sobre si.

Minato observou seu filho descer de seu colo e colocar um pouco de chocolate no dedo indicador direito e, depois, passá-lo sobre os lábios. Naruto subiu no colo do pai novamente e deu-lhe um selinho.

Minato, ao entender o objetivo do filho, puxou-lhe para um beijo mais profundo, pedindo abertura para adentrar na boca do menor. Naruto não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir os lábios dando passagem para a língua de seu pai.

Eles ficaram algum tempo sentindo o sabor um do outro misturado com o chocolate. Era um sabor maravilhoso. Um sabor incrível, indescritível. Afinal, quem diria que aqueles lábios ficariam ainda mais saborosos com o delicioso sabor do chocolate?

É uma fic bobinha, eu sei, mas a minha contribuição está feita. n.n

Escrevi essa fic em algumas horas, na correria, mas eu só funciono sobre pressão, mesmo, então... xD

Vamos ajudar o Namikazecest a dominar o mundo 8D

Depois que eu escrevo uma fic, minha imaginação sempre sai para dar uma volta e esquece-se de voltar. Sabe qual a melhor maneira de trazer ela de volta? Com Reviews, ué =3

Não se esqueçam de deixar review, pessoas! n.n


End file.
